When She Called
by Ao Yumi
Summary: I didn't know Namine very well. But the first word that came to mind when I saw her was, "weird." There was something there. Something she was hiding from me. Something dark... Something, that I knew if I find out... It would be hell on earth. But I was willing to take that risk. To save her. (Rated T for future suggestive content. Some hints of Sora x Kairi and Namine x Roxas.)
1. Prologue

(_This is based on a true story, but Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. Obviously.)_

~ Prologue ~

"Weird."

That was the first word that came to mind when I saw her. I had just been playing leap frog with the other children on the play ground, and as I rushed back to the end of the line giggling, a shock of blue hair caught my eye. I skidded to halt and mumbled what sounded like a, "sorry," before continuing on my way.  
I had almost run into a girl. She hadn't participated in the game, and I knew I had never seen her before. From what I could tell, she was alone. Standing in the corner of the play yard, stroking what looked like a stuffed rat. Her deep, blue eyes flicked back and forth, watching us as each child lept over one another, just to rush back and do it again. A never ending cycle of leap frog.  
I personally didn't want to play, but the teacher was making us. In my head, I wondered why he didn't make the pale, blue haired girl play. I wanted nothing more than to go back inside and start art class again. I looked over to my friend, who only shrugged. Obviously she didn't know who the girl was either.  
Later, after classes and school was done for the day, we would go back to her house and question what the "blue haired rat girl" was doing. Why she had been standing alone, and why her face was so pale. We would soon develop an inside joke, saying that everytime one of our things went missing, it was the blue haired rat girl. When a strange noise came from the closet, it was the blue haired rat girl. We would never see her again after that one day.

Or at least, that is what I thought.


	2. Chapter 01

~ 01 ~

Sora. I flipped the old picture with my hands, holding it up just enough so I could see his blue eyes. I tried to hide it, but I missed him terribly. Everything I saw reminded me of him; paopu fruit trees, simple key chains at the grocery store, even straws. It sounds ridiculous, but that's how it was. Memories of him were chained to everything.

It was so stupid. I didn't want to be living in some stupid fantasy in my head. I just wanted to let him go. Was that really so hard? Well apparently it was rocket science according to my brain, because everytime I seemed to be moving on, he somehow would sneak back in my thoughts again.  
I plopped my head on my desk and groaned. I needed to get out of my head. Flicking the picture back on the desk, I shoved back my hair and got up. Maybe ice cream would bring me out of my depression.

I slipped my worn converse over my ankles, balancing myself with a palm on the seat of my chair. "Hey Madraeeeee!?" I yelled obnoxiously to my mother. (Yes, I called my mom madre. Which is like the combination of mom and parent in Spanish.)  
My mother, Aerith, ceased her typing on the computer to answer me, then yelled from the other room.

"Yes, loud child of mine?"

"Can I go to Craze for ice cream?"

There was a moment of silence, as if she were thinking about it. Before long, a question I normally anticipated came from her, as if rehearsed.

"Did you finish school?"

I groaned inwardly. Thinking about schoolwork created a pit in my stomach. I could never get away from it, since I was homeschooled. Don't get me wrong, I had gone to public school for 8 years on Destiny Islands. It wasn't as if I lived in a bubble my whole life, and was some uber-nerd. (Well, I guess that could be questioned, considering I sort of fangirled over disney...) I never wanted to homeschool. I never wanted to leave the islands. I never wanted to leave Sora...

But, life happens. I wasn't getting the education I needed there. I wanted to be a writer, and that world was just too small for me. Plus, there were some other personal issues that had happened there that I just needed to get away from.

So, my family pulled away, and we went to live in Twilight Town. I was afraid to enroll in public school, because I was afraid to get attached. So I just decided to stay home. Hiding away from the world, wishing I had at least one person to understand me. And wishing I had mad math skills, because trying to teach yourself math from home is hell.  
I rolled my eyes as I finished tying my dirtied laces.

"...Well I took that math test... I just need to get out of the house." Again, quiet.

After a sigh, she eventually gave me the "ok." I grabbed my purse and house key, and headed out the door.

I sat on the top of the clock tower, and I had a feeling I wasn't really supposed to be up there. But sometimes, to look past all the ugly in the world, you need a new perspective. For me, I needed to look out and beyond.

The sky in Twilight Town was always a hazy orange and red. It was beautiful, but I truly missed the bright, summer sky's of the islands. Looking out beyond the city, there was nothing but undeveloped fields. You had to have quite a bit of money to even get anywhere, and the most desirable place to go was the beach. But of course it was nothing like home.  
Leaning back, I braced myself with my hands on the ledge. I could feel the cool breeze rush past me. Closing my eyes, I imagined that the rushing cars of traffic, was actually the soothing crash of waves...

I wanted a friend to enjoy it with me. Someone who would understand the scilence, and me. On Destiny Islands, I never had that. Selphie had always been off in her own shallow world, and Riku and Sora were always off doing their thing. I had gotton lonely, and just wanted someone to join me in mutual loneliness.

I heard voices clambering below me.

_Crap. That better not be a city Official here to chew me out._

Panicking I stuffed my ice cream wrapper and stick in my purse and fumbled to move away from the ledge. My heart raced in my chest as I scuffled down the echoing flight of stairs. As I reached the 3rd floor, the voices had caught up with me. My eyes grew wide with embarrassment. I had forgotten that a group of friends would come up to the tower once in awhile to eat ice cream. So basically I was the stupid new girl in town who had violated their spot.

The three of them laughed but a brunette looked up the see me, paused at the top of the stairs.

"Oh," She seemed a little surprised. "Were you just up there?"

A lump caught in my throat. There were two other boys with her, one of them seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face, which made me break down more.

"I-I'm sorry!" I darted around the group with my head down. Gosh darn it... I had gotton so socially awkward, I couldn't talk to anyone normally.

No wonder I had no friends.


End file.
